


For the one that is left

by AR18IS



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstanding, Time Skips, attempt at explaining plot holes, resolved misunderstanding, speculation between time skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR18IS/pseuds/AR18IS
Summary: Speculation for ep 103, from where everyone logs out to however long it took SOL to announce their SOLtis





	For the one that is left

**Author's Note:**

> Speculation for ep 103, from where everyone logs out to however long it took SOL to announce their SOLtis

When they logged out and opened their eyes to the early morning sun Baira was already waiting for them, running a quick check on them to make sure they hadn't suffered any lasting damage during the time they had been unconscious.   
Soon after they had adjusted to being back in the real world they docked their boat near their mansion, Genome and Faust already waiting for them at the pier.   
"I'm glad you've returned safely. We headed over and took care of Kusanagi like you requested."  
"Thank you."  
Revolver passed them and headed up the path to their mansion, not bothering to ask more about Playmaker's duel nor the Ignis. Playmaker had won and he already knew from Baira that Bohman had absorbed the Light Ignis after their duel. For now knowing that the Dark Ignis was the only Ignis left was enough for him. He needed rest more than anything, everything else could come later.   
Spectre watched him go ahead, a feeling of uneasiness creeping up inside him. Revolver had avoided him after their logout and even though he knew Revolver wasn't someone to celebrate their victory there wasn't even the smallest sign of satisfaction.  
Genome snapped him out of it with a pat on the back. The three of them had picked up their luggage from inside the boat and were moving to join them in the mansion.  
"What are you doing still standing here? Go. You need to rest now."  
Spectre nodded and joined them on their way up to the mansion. Walking was exhausting. He really needed to rest.  
When they arrived Revolver had already retired, not bothering to wait for them. While Spectre and the others prepared and ate a quick meal Spectre felt his uneasiness spread. The others were seemingly lost in thought after what had happened, not even Genome was showing any joy at what was an obvious victory on their part.   
Since he had been the first to get defeated at the hands of the Light Ignis Spectre had missed most of their confrontation. Even though Baira had told them about the outcome there must have been more. Spectre knew Revolver had also faced the Light Ignis, he couldn't help but ask about it.  
"Did something happen during his duel?"  
All three stopped chewing and looked at him. They had all wanted to let him rest for now and their confrontation had meant an overload of information even for them. But since he had asked they weren't going to keep him in the dark. Still, it was hard to find the right words.  
"A lot happened. I don't even know where to start."  
Baira sighed and looked at him with tired eyes. Spectre was taken aback. He looked at Faust and Genome.   
"What happened?"  
Genome shoved up his glasses and sighed as well, looking at Faust in a wordless plea. This wasn't the first time they shoved all responsibility onto Faust but they knew him well enough to be sure he wouldn't refuse. And Faust knew this, too. He faced Spectre.  
"In their duel the Light Ignis confessed to being the one responsible for infecting Dr. Kogami with what we had thought was SOL's virus."  
His words took a while to make sense to Spectre. He stared at Faust in disbelief. This was the Ignis he had also confronted, the one he had been sure to be able to defeat at that time. He remembered the countless nights and days Revolver and the three Knights had worked on restoring his father's mind, cursing SOL and swearing to take them down. So it had been his own creation instead? The Light Ignis had already been able to create this powerful a virus at this early stage of development? Thinking he had believed he could beat it, how laughable.  
Seeing Spectre's face as he was reflecting on his words made Faust glance at Genome. There was still more Spectre didn't know but the faintest movement of Genome shaking his head was enough to make Faust reconsider. Spectre would learn about Revolver's analysis and the other Ignis' manipulation in due time. For now this information was more than enough.  
"We will need to reconsider our plans. But for now we should all rest and monitor the network for signs of any Ignis returning. As far as we know the Dark Ignis is the only one left but we shouldn't let our guard down."  
Spectre nodded but his thoughts weren't with it. He felt defeated all over again. 

They urged him to rest, so he soon excused himself despite having more questions. He thought of asking Revolver about it as he headed for their bedroom but he was sure that by this time he would already be sleeping. He was surprised to find him still awake, lying on the bed still fully clothed, an arm over his head to shield him from the sun shining through the open balcony door. Spectre went to close the door and pulled on the heavy curtains to darken the room.   
"You should be sleeping."  
There was no answer, just the sound of rustling clothes as Revolver moved his arm from his head to his side. Spectre couldn't make out much in the darkness so he headed over to sit down next to him. He took his hand into his, the back of his hand was still wet with tears. Revolver had been mourning his father all over again and Spectre had only learned of it now. He lay down next to him and pulled him into a hug, Revolver breath coming out shakily as he buried his face into his chest. 

It was only a day later when footage of their whole encounter was uploaded, gaining thousands of views within a few hours. It was then that Spectre learned just how far over his head he had been. The Light Ignis had used his data against Revolver. Not only had he been too weak to defeat their enemy, him being captured had also directly hindered Revolver until Bohman had interfered. Additionally Revolver had already known about the Light Ignis's secret. The secret Spectre hadn't managed to fully uncover, the one Revolver hadn't told him about before.   
Revolver watched the footage as well. He didn't have as much to catch up on as Spectre did, so he was able to watch his reaction when he reached the part of his duel against the Light Ignis. He studied Spectre's face, saw his expression get more grim as the duel went on. No doubt it was about the other Ignis' potential. He had taken Spectre in to become part of Hanoi but he had been one of the victims of the experiments and had therefore been tied to an Ignis as its Origin. The way SOL had handled his Ignis had left an impression on him. Spectre had told him before that he had wanted to take care of his Ignis on his own, making it his responsibility until SOL took this opportunity from him. Revolver had uncovered the Light Ignis' data and had finished analysing it a few days before they had headed out. Now that Spectre had also learned that his Ignis, all Ignis except one, could've bonded with humans, would he think that Hanoi had been wrong in wanting to dispose of all of them?   
Spectre had finished watching their duel and gritted his teeth. He abruptly got up and left the room, not looking at Revolver on his way out.   
The silence that followed made their ears ring.

Revolver immersed himself in his work from that day onwards, developing an AI based on the data of all recent duels, capable of counteracting the Ignis specifically. Spectre had tried reaching out to him but he had locked himself in his study room. There was little he could do in times like this and he knew better than to force it.  
When Spectre went to check on the others he found Baira and Faust monitoring the network like usual. The Dark Ignis had left Playmaker's side after their last duel. They knew from their own experience how hard it was to track it down but they had to keep trying.   
Genome was taking a break, sipping black coffee on the balcony.  
"Did Baira not tell you to at least add cream to your coffee if you can't go easy on it?"  
Spectre joined him outside to watch the sunset, a slight ocean breeze carrying away some of the stuffiness he felt. Genome stretched and cracked his neck, then sipped from his coffee again while looking Spectre dead in the eye.  
"The day I add cream to my coffee is the day you can nick me. She knows that and I bet she's only waiting for it."  
They looked back at Baira sitting at her laptop, who right on cue looked up and pointed a finger first at her eye and then at Genome before focusing on her scan again like before.  
"See?"  
Genome grinned and turned back to lean on the balcony and sip more coffee. Spectre smiled as well but his smile quickly faded while he was looking at the ocean softly flowing in and out over the rocks below them. Genome glanced at him.   
"That must've been a lot for you to take in. How're you doing?"  
Spectre didn't answer right away. He wasn't really sure himself so he began with the most obvious.  
"Revolver knew about the Light Ignis before we headed out."  
He let his words hang in the air. Genome took the last sip of his coffee and turned to him, leaning on the balcony with one elbow. Revolver hadn't told any of them, either, but Genome assumed there was more than just one reason. Spectre continued.  
"He didn't trust in my strength enough to let me know beforehand and he was right."  
Genome tapped the rim of his empty cup against his lips, pondering. Spectre's conclusion seemed correct like always but Genome also had another thought in mind.   
"Would he have taken you with him in that case?"  
Spectre was about to say something but Genome cut him short.  
"You know why we hunt the Ignis, right?"   
Spectre nodded, a bit confused at the sudden change of topic. He let Genome go on.  
"We thought before that all Ignis would eventually turn against humanity but now we know that wouldn't necessarily have been the case. You experienced the loss of your Ignis as its Origin. Would you have wanted it or any other Ignis gone, knowing they were capable of potentially bonding with humans?"  
Spectre frowned as he looked down to think about it. The topic of his Ignis had always been one Revolver rarely brought up. Looking at his face so deep in thought made Genome chuckle drily while he pushed up his glasses.  
"Well, it's just a thought. And it's not like that would make any difference now. With what we just went through I doubt any Ignis would join humanity's side again, given the chance. Better ask him to make sure."  
He pushed himself up from the balcony and headed back inside to finish his break, leaving Spectre to his thoughts. 

Baira knocked at his door, then knocked again when there was no reply.  
"Room service!"  
She announced and again waited before the door was finally unlocked. Revolver looked at her with tired eyes, undoubtedly he had just woken up. His eyes fell onto the tray of food she was carrying and he opened the door further.   
"Spectre made it but he told me you won't open the door for him for whatever reason. So there."  
She shoved the tray into his hands and left without another word. Revolver looked after her, blinking into the morning light. He turned back and again locked the door behind him.   
There was a note under his cup of coffee. Spectre wanted to talk to him. He was sure it was about the Ignis. They needed to have this talk, but not now.   
He crumbled the note, took a mouthful of food and went back to working on his AI.

"Have SOL gone mad?"  
Baira stood up so fast her chair hit the wall behind her. Genome and Faust rushed in from the kitchen to see what was happening and went to look at her laptop where news of SOLtech's newly developed androids and their release were listed. Their so-called SOLtis were their supposed new focus product, now that Link Vrains had been shut down for public users.   
Faust shook his head when he had read the announcement.  
"Doubt it will take long before they will become a problem. Does Revolver know already?"   
"I do."   
Revolver entered, surprising all three of them.  
"No doubt this will cause trouble but for now let's focus on the last Ignis like before. I've almost finished creating the AI I was working on, all data used is from our recent confrontation. There should be no way around it for the Dark Ignis."  
"Of course."  
They agreed. Revolver nodded his thanks, then looked around.  
"Where's Spectre?" 

Revolver found him outside when he went looking for him. He was sitting leaned against his usual pine tree, looking out onto the ocean. When he noticed Revolver he got up, sure this was where they were going to settle things.   
He straightened his back with as much dignity as he had left and locked eyes with him. He had expected Revolver to look angry or disappointed but when he looked at him he could only see sadness and regret.   
Revolver walked up to him and sat down against his tree, motioning for him to sit back down again as well. They watched the waves for a while, neither of them sure how to start. Finally Spectre spoke, eyes on the horizon. He was unusually quiet and rushed through his prepared words.  
"I worked on my deck earlier. I'm sure this time I can improve it even more. I was wrong to only focus on one card and play around it. I know I can be better. If you want to let me-"  
Revolver took his hand, interrupting him. Spectre turned to face him.  
"Genome told me just now. Now I really wish I talked to you sooner."  
Revolver scratched his head with a sigh before he went on.  
"Spectre, I was barely able to defeat the Light Ignis myself and even then it forced a tie. And as I watched the footage I learned that even that was not enough to bring it down."  
He let out a soft chuckle, surprising Spectre.   
"And you had the right idea considering your deck. In this situation without knowing its full power you even forced an extra link reversal, all while sensing there was something the Light Ignis was hiding. Spectre, you fought really well."  
His words and approving smile coloured Spectre's face.  
"Then,"  
Spectre remembered Genome's words and thoughts from before.  
"Where you concerned about my thoughts on Hanoi and the Ignis when you didn't tell me about the Light Ignis?"  
Revolver looked away but nodded. The topic of his Ignis really was something he had wanted to avoid, it seemed.  
"It hurt you."  
He finally said.  
"We hurt you."  
Revolver continued and faced him again, trying to put his thoughts into words for the first time.  
"You were locked up for half a year and had your data collected to make this Ignis and after that we spent 10 years trying to wipe it out again. Seeing you wanting to take care of it yourself and then the time after SOL got their hands on it... If we could've avoided that..."  
"At this point there was no way to avoid it anymore and you know that."  
Spectre interjected.  
"Thinking of potential moves is only ever good in a duel or if you can't be sure the other person answers you truthfully."  
He came closer as he looked into Revolver's eyes and stopped a mere inch in front of his face. Revolver didn't move away but his eyes widened.  
"So tell me, have I ever been dishonest with you?"  
What a thought. Revolver had never met another person as sincere as Spectre, even going so far as to admit his weaknesses without shame in front of an enemy. There was a confidence to it Revolver had yet to see in anyone else.  
"No."  
He admitted.   
Spectre closed the short gap between their lips for a quick kiss.  
"Then let me know next time."  
Revolver sighed through his smile before answering.  
"Yes. This was exhausting."  
Spectre mirrored his smile.  
"It sure was."

From where he stood on the balcony Faust could see them get up and slowly walk back while holding hands.   
"Finally..."  
He muttered to himself before heading back inside. He nodded to Baira and Genome before sitting down again to continue his scan.   
Shortly afterwards Revolver poked his head in and enquired about the scan.  
"Still nothing."  
Baira told him.  
"I see. I'll be showing Spectre the AI I've been working on. There are some speech settings I want him to take a look at."  
"Ah, is that what you call..."  
Genome started with a sly grin but the combined stare of Faust and Baira quickly reeled him back in.  
"...What you were going to do? That sounds like a good idea."  
He meekly sat back.   
Revolver nodded and wished them a good night before leaving again but he did indeed not head to his study room that night.


End file.
